The seven days
by Everything's changed
Summary: As each day goes by, Kaiba finds out an astonishing truth : Jonouchi is fading from this world ! And as Kaiba joins in the adventure, he finds out that he needs to hold on to what he dears most. But what is it ? And can he help Jonouchi looks for the answer for his problem in time ?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I think I'll make this a two-chapter fic, if possible and we'll see how it goes.

 **WARNING** : My second attempt of a puppyshipping fic. So please be wary of anything you dislike and please tell me about it so I'd be able to fix it in my future fics.

 **SECOND WARNING** : This is Kaiba x Jonouchi, so anyone who disagrees with this and don't like shounen-ai, please kindly follow the exit. Thank you.

Disclaimer : Yu-gi-oh and its characters belong to its rightful owner, which is the author (Sorry for not remembering the name, bad memory). But, if I owned it, all the guys would have a happy-ever-after ending ! Yay ! Nah, just kidding ! Sorry for disappointing ! But I'd be very very very very happy if Yu-gi-oh did belong to me !

Anyway, I'm gonna stop this nonsense ranting right now so that you'll be able to read the story. Hope you enjoy it !

* * *

 _Somebody's_ **P**. **O**. **V** (This person is so specific, and I think you'll probably figure this out at the first time you read this, so no worries :)

 **Day 1**

 _Saturday_

It's raining hard outside. Very hard, to be precise. Just the perfect weather.

Yes, for those of you who don't know, I'm being sarcastic - twice sarcastic as I usually am - and this does not happen often. It is due to the reason that I've been experiencing peculiar.. things lately. Especially when those things just seem to be about someone that I hate so much. I actually zoned out in class today because of that.

 **Flashback** (the words in italics)

*Biology class*

 _-Today, we're going to discuss about the human brain. Please open your textbooks to page 50. - said the teacher  
_

 _"flip-flip"_

 _I glanced at the book with the picture of the brain. They looked quite detailed, to be honest, and if I hadn't learned about this already, I might have been interested in this._

 _-To begin with, let's talk about the basics of this. The human brain is the main organ of the human nervous system. It is located in the head, protected by the skull. It has the same general structure as the brains of other mammals... - came the monotone voice of the teacher again, while pointing at the description on the black board - ... but with a more developed cerebral cortex. Large animals such as whales and elephants have larger brains in absolute terms, but when measured..._

 _It was boring. Not just boring, but it was dull and lack of additional information; you may wonder why I knew that, but I have already read all the books needed for school and have also memorized everything in there. So now, I felt as if a video tape is being rewind in my head over and over again. Basically, I had nothing to do.  
_

 _-Next, much of the size of the human brain comes from the cerebral cortex, especially the frontal lobes, which are associated with executive functions, such as self-control, planning, reasoning, and abstract thought... - continued the teacher - ...the area of the cerebral cortex devoted to vision, the visual cortex, is also greatly enlarged in humans compared to other animals..._

 _I took a look at everybody else in the room, and realized that most of them were half-asleep. Some were drooling on the table, that Honda guy was officially gushing all the saliva on the desk. I glanced at the other members of the nerd-squad, really how can you blame me ?, I really had nothing to do.  
_

 _That Yugi was looking at something, not at the board and the teacher, since it's practically boring as hell in here. Creepy. And that brown haired Anzu was actually listening to the teacher, I have to admit, she really could resist the boredom and dullness. Ah, they were all boring to look at, so I came to the last member of the group, the mutt. And I was actually astonished with what I saw.  
_

 _He was sitting near the window, actually he was leaning on the window frame. There was a sleepy and tired look on his face, as there were on other students; however, I just can't understand why I enjoyed looking at him the most. His blond hair was, as always, shaggy,messy and wild. The strands seemed to be in all the directions. His bangs were covering his eyebrows, but I could still see his eyes. They were staring blankly at something out there. What is he looking at ? - I wondered - but quickly shooed it off, and continued observing at him.  
_

 _Suddenly, he turned over, but luckily, he didn't catch me taking a look at him. I had quickly adverted my gaze back to the teacher._

 _Finally, she smiled at the class :_

 _-That's it for today. Please prepare for the lesson on Monday._

 _Everyone cheered and yelled "Hooray!"as the bell chose to ring at then. What the perfect moment. As if destiny has planned it.  
_

 _People were leaving when I started to pack things up. I got up and noticed that Jonouchi hadn't got out of the class yet. He was still in his seat. That's not so typical of him. And what about those goofball friends of his ? Don't they wonder why he isn't like his usual self ? I sometimes even thought that they're not his friends.  
_

 _I got up and walked calmly to him, so that he wouldn't notice me. Jonouchi was different, much different than the everyday Jonouchi. He looked sad, lonely and tired. I could also see a tiny hint of desperate in his eyes. I had seen that before, and came to my conclusion that he must have something that he cannot tell anyone else, except from himself.  
_

 _All of a sudden, Jonouchi blinked and he saw me :_

 _-Kaiba ? - he asked - Why are you still here ?_

 _-I do whatever I want, mutt. - I replied, lying about the reason I was still there - Your friends are gone. Why don't you go with them ?_

 _Jonouchi sighed and said :_

 _-They left early, I think. Anyway, I'm leaving. See you on Monday, Kaiba._

 _He picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom. I remained quiet and walked the other way, still thinking about his not so normal behavior._

 **Flashback ends**

Now, in my room, thinking back about all those things, I have seen the truth. The very ugly truth : I, Kaiba Seto, had been looking at the person whom I hated the most, Katsuya Jonouchi. Mistake detected. That is the first time I found myself looking, and then thinking about him. And I don't know if there will be more times like that or not in the future.

However, I did also notice some kind of sadness that glinted in his eyes in the biology class. I don't like it. Did something bad happen to him ? I don't even know. How should I know ? Maybe I should ask him about it... I don't know.

Apart from that, nothing significant today. Except the fact that Mokuba ate two dishes of spaghetti that I made for him as dinner. That's weird. Nah, he's just a growing kid, it's probably just a normal thing.

I walk to the window, close it and I also shut the curtains down. Finally, some peace and quiet in my bedroom.

Ah, it's Sunday tomorrow. And I've got the entire day to work without anyone or anything interrupting.

There's nothing left to do, except going to may think that I'm a workaholic, but the truth is not that much. I'm not that stupid to exhaust myself even in the evening.

I think I'll take out a book to read until I feel sleepy later. There's a new book which has just been published a few days ago, and it's also said to be "Very well-written and full of surprises, this book will keep you up at night" from the reviews on the cover. And although the author is new, Andrew Martins is thought to be extremely talented and full of potential.

I walk to the bookshelf, which is right across my bed. I have collected many kinds of books over the past few years, and I plan on continue doing that in the future. I take the book out and start reading the book.

It's still raining outside.

 **End of Day 1**

* * *

Hello everyone ! This is your author - Everything's changed - and I'm very happy to write a new fic for you dear readers ! At first, I only intend to make this a one-shot, but ideas just suddenly popped up in my mind, and you know how that leads to : More chapters !

I think each chapter is going to be about a day in Kaiba's life, and the whole series is probably about 7 chaps. Things will progress as each day comes and goes, and his feelings for our dear Jou will become stronger and stronger ! Yupee ! And, as a bonus, there will be something on the last chapter ! He he, you just have to read and wait.

I know that the whole biology thingy was pretty boring - even myself thought so - but it was necessary to have that part, so that Kaiba would have an excuse to look at Jonouchi. But without that, our CEO would obviously think of another reason to observe his puppy.

Well, that's pretty everything for now. Please please read this and I'll be super duper hyper happy if you will go with my story all the way. But anyways, thank you so much for reading this, even if you're an author an anonymous person,( because I feel my story is a little bit weird and awkward).

Until the next time, ciao !


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Nope, it's not gonna be a two-chapter fic, maybe seven, I don't know.

 **WARNING** : My third attempt of a puppyshipping fic. So please be wary of anything you dislike and please tell me about it so I'd be able to fix it in my future fics.

 **SECOND WARNING** : Slight Kaiba x Jonouchi ahead, but there will be more later, so...again, if you don't like this, please kindly follow the exit. Thank you !

Disclaimer : There's a sad fact that Yu-gi-oh and its characters don't belong to me. They belong rightfully to our dear author, who I've accidentally forgotten his name (again);but, if I did own it, let's just say that things would have been a lot different in the manga and anime - I'll leave that to your imagination.

Anyway, the first chapter was far better than what I expected, 17 views ! Yay ! That may not be a lot for you guys, but for beginners, like me, it means that there are actually people who read my first chapter in my second story ! I'm so so so excited about this, and since I've got some free time today, I might, just might, be updating the story. Who knows, right ?

I'm gonna stop this nonsense ranting and we shall get on with the story with where I left. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Mid Day 2**

 _Sunday_

Kaiba's **P.O.V**

 _"beep-beep" -_ came the sound of my alarm clock at 7.00.

"Ah, too late" - I murmur - "I'm already up" - as I get up from the bed to turn the alarm off. I've already been awake a couple of hours ago - 4.30, to be precise. It's just a normal thing to do when you are a CEO of a worldwide corporation that just receives more than a thousand loads of work every day. I often have to work from Monday to Sunday, and today's not an exception; unless something that I just can't get rid of my thoughts about it happens and there's nothing necessary to do today.

I was just reading while lying in bed earlier. Yes, so not typical of me. But I don't think I'm the one to blame if the book's good - it's called _'Save me, won't you ?'_. Yes, I know that you might say that the title is too mediocre for me to read, but the actual content is quite fascinating. It's the story about two guys on an a search for an answer that will help one guy continue living. I actually quite don't understand why that guy needs a cure to live on. He isn't suffering from any serious diseases or illnesses - actually, I haven't read to the part explaining why he is like that. So it's also a mystery to me. I guess I just have to wait till that part, which will probably take a few more chapters. _  
_

I walk to the blue with white patterns curtains to open them. On the contrary to what those magazines and teenage girls believe, I am not a vampire. Yes, not a vampire, despite how pale or white looking my skin is. So, I won't turn to dust when there's sunlight, I can eat foods containing garlic without dying, and I'm also perfectly normal with crosses and and going to churches.

I swing the curtains open - Mokuba and I used to do that together when we were younger - and look at the sky outside. It's bright and sunny today. Maybe it's too much for a normal Sunday; honestly, I like rainy and gloomy weather more, didn't I say that before ?

I take a glimpse of the wall clock. It's 7.10. I'd better get going, to the company, of course.

I quickly change into my usual attire and grab my briefcase. I also take the book with me, in case I finish work early - which always happens - and have nothing to do left.

I get downstairs and see Mokuba. He smiles to me and says :

-Good morning, Seto-nii. Did you sleep well last night ?

I smile back to him and ruffle his hair :

-It was good. Did you have breakfast ?

-Yes, Seto-nii. - Mokuba replies, and realizing that I'm going to ask him what he has eaten, also says - And please don't ask, nii-chan. I already ate toasts with peanut butter and a bowl of fruity cereals.

I'm surprised. My little brother is eating more and more and I don't know if that's a good or a bad sign, to be honest. I actually didn't get any desires for eating or anything else when I was his age, so maybe that was bad ? I think I'll need to have a talk with a nutritionist and probably look into some books for changes in adolescence.

I glance at my watch - already 7.15 - so I walk towards the door and say goodbye to Mokuba :

-I'm going to work. Don't play too much video games.

-Sure, nii-chan. - He happily replies - Please take care of yourself, Seto-nii.

I give my most assuring smile to him and open the door. I start walking to the car while thinking about the book. It's definitely intriguing; Nathan - the guy searching for an answer - is familiarly portrayed as someone I know. Someone who just happened to look sad and lonely yesterday. Someone who's been plaguing my thoughts since last night. Don't play dumb, you know who I'm talking about. Jonouchi. The mutt may look happy-go-lucky all the time to other people, but I have seen times when he just stared blankly at something with a melancholy look, or when he smiled sadly at his goofball friends when they were not noticing him. Yes, I know. I've been observing him even before this, actually after the first time we met on Pegasus Island. Jonouchi was different from Yugi; he stands out in a crowd and plus, he's cute - I think I've already said that - he also has a fiery personality that is the complete opposite of mine. But when you put that aside, there's not much difference between us.

I get in the car and nod with the driver. The man's been driving for my family for generations; he knows all the nooks and crannies in Domino, as well as many shortcuts and alleys that not many people know now.

I sit down and take out my laptop to check the company's info. I'm actually quite amazed that there's nothing new. There are often tons of things needed to be done when I open my laptop, but I guess everything is not that busy today. It's Sunday, so not many people are working, apart from me.

The car turns right at a corner. I glance at the car window and suddenly, I catch sight of Jonouchi walking down the street. I tell the driver to stop, so that I can take a closer look at him. He's wearing a green round shirt and a blue jacket with tattered dark-blue jeans and brown sneakers. His hair is still a mess of golden locks that hung all over his face; the yellow bangs fell all over the place, covering his brown eyes, which gives him a slight mysterious and charming look. I think I may have described him too detailed , or have I ?

The driver turns round to give me a questioning look, saying " _Are we going ?_ ", but upon seeing who I'm looking, just sighs and turns back. He's known for a long time the fact that I'm quite attracted to the mutt. That's also one of the things I like about the driver guy. He only talks when it's necessary.

I continue looking at Jonouchi. He's just standing there and staring blankly at everything else - yes, just like what I've just said before - the look on his face is as if he's leaving this place forever and never returns... I can't let him be like that ! What if he does something wrong ? I have to do something. My mind is quickly thinking of countless things to do in a second; and after going through all of them, I decide not to follow any of them and listen to my intuition, which is walk to him and at least try to have a " _normal_ " conversation with him, not involving bickering and calling Jonouchi insulting names. That's the most reasonable thing I can do now; there aren't any important or new appointments or contracts today, and I'm quite sure that my company can run well without me on a bright and sunny day.

-Call my secretary to cancel any meetings or appointments today - I say to the driver and give him a nod - You can have the rest of the day off, till I call you, of course.

-Sure. - the driver replies with a barely surprising voice - That guy is cute, ain't he ? Better keep him close, don't ya think ?

-Yes, yes he is. - I open the car door as I say back - Don't worry, I can catch a taxi home.

He smiles and pulls down the tip of the fedora - Did I mention that he's always wearing a fedora, no matter how hot or cold it is :

-Go for him, then. Don't wanna let anybody else takes him.

I walk out of the car and stride towards Jonouchi quickly. It seems that he is still in a trance, as his eyes are unfocused and they are still looking at the surroundings with emptiness.

The car is actually across the street so it doesn't take long to get to him. I keep on walking like that until I'm right in front of him. From here, I can see him even more clearly. That look is still on his face, maybe even sadder and more tired. Jonouchi doesn't seem to acknowledge me, so I come closer until we're a few centimeters away :

-Katsuya. - I use my warmest voice possible but still with some hints of cold - What are you doing here ?

That snaps him out of it, I think; Jonouchi shakes his head and looks up to see me :

-Kaiba ? - there's surprise in his voice - Why are you here ? Don't you have work to do ?

I instinctively move away, so that he won't realize I was so close to him, and ask him again :

-I can say the same about you. Now, answer my question first.

-Just like yesterday, right ? - he smiles warmly at me, which always makes me have a weird feeling in my chest - It's actually nice talking to you like this. No arguing, no insulting.

I smile back to him as an attempt of trying to be friendly and civil :

-Sure, I guess. - I ask him the third time, now in a more demanding tone - Answer me. Why are you like this ?

He seems to understand what I'm talking about ;Jonouchi's saddened face appears again; now I don't like that expression. He replies to me, barely in a whisper :

-Even if I tell you, you won't and would never be able to understand it.

And with that, he runs away in the direction leading to school and leaves me confused. I guess I have to chase after him if I want an answer. So, I run after him as fast as I can, well not as quick as him, but I'm able to follow him to the school.

So now, I'm standing in front of the school and seeing him inside the school, by climbing inside, I guess. Jonouchi must have seen me, so he runs away, again.

And I climb inside to chase after him, again.

 **End of mid day 2**

* * *

Wow ! That's long ! Not much longer than the first chapter, but I'll try and work harder in the later chapters. But still, my fingers are numb right now !

I also found out the mistake I made in the first chapter : I had mistaken Sunday for Monday, so I wrote that they would be having classes the day after Saturday... So so so sorry for this, but luckily, I've already fixed it, so you guys won't get confused anymore ! :)

I know that the Kaiba in this story is kinda out of character, but in my opinion, every writers have their own sense of writing and so, you'll basically have different versions of the characters. I know that some people, or many, won't like how I write this story, but it's totally up to them to read if they want.

Anyway, I'm leaving the story there as a cliffhanger, well not much, but it's still counted. I'm not able to write much for this author's note, since this is my parents' computer, and they want it back ! So, please read it and tell me what you think about it, or if I made any mistakes that have to be fixed, which will probably happen - like in the first chapter.

Until the next time, ciao !


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I know, I know, I said that it'd be a two-chapter fic, but that's probably changed by now.

 **WARNING :** My fourth attempt of a third chapter in this puppyshipping fic. So please be wary of anything you dislike and please tell me about it so I'd be able to fix it in my future fics. ( I think I've said that four times )

 **SECOND WARNING :** This restaurant only serves puppyshipping and nothing else on the menu. So any customers disagreeing with this, please kindly follow the yellow exit over there. Thank you ! **  
**

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and its characters belong to Kazushi something something... Arg ! I've forgotten his name again ! This time is the last name ! Sorry about that, but if you imagined me owning the anime, Seigfried would have tried to seduce Jonouchi in the duel, and our dear CEO had do to something to ruin it !

Anyway, I'm really really happy that my stories are being read ! Yeah, I actually post this new chap up a few days later than "Blue and yellow roses", like I have promised ! See, I'm such a nice person !

I'd also like to say thank you to TheReaperGrimm and Junko. You guys are my first reviewers and I'm very very happy that you like my story. Also to everyone else who's been reading this and my other fic, thanks to you too for reading them. It really does mean a lot for me ! And great news guys, The seven days has gotten to 61 views ! Yay !

I'll stop this dubious ranting again, so you can read chapter 3 ! Hope everyone enjoy it !

* * *

 **Mid Day 2 part 2 :**

 _Sunday_

Kaiba's **P.O.V**

So now, I have climbed inside the school using the gates and my great mountain-climbing skills and Jonouchi is nowhere to be found. Yes, call me stupid or dumb all you want, because I've lost sight of him. I glance at my watch and see that time really is running slowly. It's 8.00 in the morning, which means it only takes 30 minutes to run after him and get inside the school.

-So, let's go and find him, shall we ?

I mutter to myself as I start walking in the schoolyard. The view here is not that different from the classroom. I can still see the same trees, flowers, blocks of buildings... Nothing new at all.

At first, I intend to actually go inside the school; however, right before that, Jonouchi suddenly turns up again at the west side of the school. With all my speed, I try to run there as fast as I can but when I get there, he vanishes again.

So, I continue going to the west where I have just seen him and curiously wonder what game he's playing with me. But whatever it is , I'll always win in the end. A well is there and according to the school's history book , it was already in here when they started building the school and it was due to some "unknown" reasons that it couldn't be removed - Didn't I say that before ? - just in case something bad happens.

I get closer to the opening of the well and suddenly get a feeling that someone's watching me. I turn my back around, but I see no one ; that's probably from my imagination, I guess. People in this school have rumored that the well has some spiritual things connected to the family of a student, but his identity is unknown. I wonder who that guy is, not that I'm interested though. To be honest, I don't believe in supernatural or paranormal things despite what the other self of Yugi said about me being I'm the reincarnation of the Priest Seth. They are probably just from the brain, because I don't and will never think like that way.

I am standing right before its opening now and looking down at it. Is it me or something would jump out of the well and kill me if I put my head in it ?, because that's what usually happens in horror movies and scary stories. Well, here goes nothing.

I close my eyes as I think that something creepy has got out; but when I open them, there is nothing. I guess it really is my imagination. And did I mention that there is no water in the well ? If I remember right, they didn't say why it was constructed in the school's history book.

I look closer and realize that there is a small ladder that can be used to climb down there. So, I think : Sure, why not get into a creepy old well in an empty school on a bright and sunny Sunday ? After all, I've got the whole day free. And I also did spend my time looking for Jonouchi.

I start climbing down on the steps when I suddenly slip my feet and almost fall down. That's weird, because the steps are not that smooth and slippery and I'm not that careless. Something not right is going to happen here, I think.

 ** _"crash!"_**

And it finally happens. I guess the ladder is probably old and not often repaired, so it breaks apart. The steps fall down and the whole ladder collapses onto the ground. Luckily, I've already gotten off of it, so there's no injury to me. However, since the ladder is in pieces now, I think I have to find another way out of here later.

-Great ! That's just great ! - I say sarcastically as I start to wander around.

And only now that I realize that it's pitch black down here, so I open my cell phone and turn on the flashlight app.

I turn around to have a look at the inside of the well. The wall is made of solid bricks , according to the book, and from what I'm seeing, there is moss on almost all the tiles. This place sure doesn't get many visitors.

I turn around and face the same brick wall again. Except that cobwebs are almost everywhere , except on a specific tile that I find more noticeable from the rest. I guess that it wouldn't hurt if I push it , right ?

It's in the middle of the wall and oddly, I'm looking at it directly right now. I come closer and take a firm hold on it. But it seems that I just can't push it for some weird reasons. So instead, I try to take the brick out in my logical sense. And surprisingly, it's out ; to be honest, I really did not expect it to work.

I suddenly hear the sound of something moving. It's like some sort of mechanism. I prepare for something terrible to happen.

...

...

...

And nothing happens.

 _ **"brggh!"**_

In an instance, the walls in front of me open wide and reveal a passage... Wait , a passage inside an old well ? How uncanny is that ?

I instinctively shiver, as I look at the dark passage ahead ; there's a weird feeling that I just can't describe running through me. I know it's strange but it's telling to go inside and deeper in it. And , against all my wills , I decide to go in it.

 _ **"brggh!"**_

As soon as I get in there, the walls unexpectedly close in a flash and extinguishing all the sunlight left. I shine my phone to the surroundings and notice some unnatural drawings and writings on either side of the passage as well as some empty torches. Since I don't have any matches with me, I can't light them up, even though I really do want to.

 _ **"ssshhhh!"**_

And out of the blue, all the torches seem to ignite at the same time, bringing light to the dark passage. I turn off my phone's flashlight to save battery and nervously look around but find nothing that happens to have triggered the burning. But standing here all alone without knowing anything may lead to bad things, so I start walking down the hall. More and more mysterious things begin to appear as I do so. They seem to be in an unfamiliar language, since I don't recognize any of them.

While walking, my thoughts wonder to Jonouchi again. Everything he's done so far today just doesn't make sense : first, he looked all sad and lonely on the street, then he ran away from me and to the school, he also intentionally led me to this well, I think; and not to mention what he said was just plain confusing to understand. Honestly, I actually do not know why I have gotten myself into this, but I definitely don't and will not regret my decision now or in the future relating to this matter. I also have a feeling that he and I will meet again, soon.

Finally, I have reached the end of the passage and I can see a huge brown door there. I come closer and try to turn the knob; but right at then, I hear a voice whispering behind me :

 _-Kaiba...Kaiba...  
_

I am 99,9% sure that my face immediately turns even paler and whiter than usual upon listening to that voice - It's paralyzing, extremely creepy and what's more is that that voice sounds so much like Jonouchi's. Should I turn around ? What if it is really him ?

 _-It's me..._

There is currently a struggle in my mind if I should turn around or not, but I decide that although I do want an answer from all those questions, I will not face that voice's owner. And I also do not want to know whose it is , so I try my best to ignore the constant whimpering into my ear and open the door.

 _ **"click."**_

I quickly get inside and close the door instantly to stop any other things than me getting in. I let out a relieved sigh and take a glimpse of the watch. Still 9.00 - time sure goes slowly today - I guess I should take a closer look of where I am now.

It's a quite large room, I'd say ; it has a warm but not too colorful interior with furniture that look old-fashioned. The surprising thing is that they are not covered in dust at all - it seems weird , considering everything outside.

The room is actually brightly lit due to the multiple candles on almost everywhere , so I needn't use the flashlight. I slowly walk to the middle of the room and see a chandelier on the ceiling when looking up - its smaller lights have a flower-like shape and the details on it are quite elegant , I must say. The air in the room is just like normal , even though there aren't any windows that I can see , so there might be other ventilation systems.

I go on wandering to the right end of the room , where I have noticed a bookcase earlier. There are loads of old file cases but only a book , so I attempt to take it out and bring it to a nearby table.

I pull out an also wooden chair and open the book. The pages are all yellow and old now, not surprisingly. I flip open a few first pages and realize it's a little bit like a history book. Well, I think I'll say thank you to my instinct for finding a historical documentary that has no connections to Jonouchi.

 _ **"flip-flip-flip-flip"**_

The pages just start to move by themselves and I swear that I don't know what is happening. It cannot be a wind or what of some sort - so I guess it's left to the supernatural. I know that it's very sarcastic because from what I said earlier that I don't believe in such things , but I think I have to accept the way things are. I will call that thing "it".

Finally , "it" stops at a page near the middle. I try not to tremble and start reading what "it" wants me to see...It's about the Katsuya's...

What ?! That cannot be a coincidence , because there's only one Katsuya's in the whole of Domino-due to my earlier research into Jonouchi's family-and no, I didn't stalk him.

 _The Katsuya's had had a very long history, dating back to 5000 years ago in Egypt and was connected to the Kaiba's. It was known back then the first person of the family, Jono, had been living there for his entire life. He was rumored to have been associated with the Priest Seth back then, but it was never proved whether their relationship was friends or rivals.  
_

 _The Katsuya's would and always have to sacrifice themselves for the (...) until they're gone. It can be described as a curse that would never be lifted...  
_

The (...) is the lines that are too blurred to read. I continue reading and reach the part when it mentions Jonouchi :

 _It is the duty of the current Katsuya to continue the duty of the family , until he fades away forever..._

The pages leave me really messed up , and I know it's one of the most inconvenient times, but I suddenly think of "Save me, won't you ?" Could it be that the author knew of this... But I still don't understand about the entire "fading away" and "sacrifice" part - why does that need to happen and what does it have to do with Jonouchi ?

I then look up to see "it". "It" is...Jonouchi ?

 **End Mid day 2 part 2**

* * *

I know. I know. All of a sudden, the story turns into a mix with Supernatural and all that stuffs. But please bear with me, it's the only thing that came to my mind ! Also, this is kind of a rush but I have tried my best !

So so so sorry for updating really really late this time. It really is my fault now. But anyway, please read this chapter and tell me what you like and dislike about it so I can fix it later. And thank you again for reading this !

Until the next time, ciao !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! It's me ! Your favourite writer of the year ! Aren't you glad to see me ? Hehe.

Sorry….. really sorry…. I've been busy a lot lately, you know, tests and stuffs. But phew ! It's over !

Anyway, I've been re-reading my stories and I realized that my author notes took up a lot of space, so this is probably the last one you'll see in this story. Oops, almost forgot ! Thanks for taking time to read "The seven days" – it got 217 views ! – really appreciate the support from you guys – and thanks so much for the reviews ! I'm always happy when I read them !

* * *

Let's just get on with the story, and here's a tiny reminder of the old chapter :

 **Recap :**

 _…The Katsuya's had had a very long history, dating back to 5000 years ago in Egypt and was connected to the Kaiba's. It was known back then the first person of the family, Jono, had been living there for his entire life. He was rumored to have been associated with the Priest Seth back then, but it was never proved whether their relationship was friends or rivals._

 _The Katsuya's would and always have to sacrifice themselves for the (...) until they're gone. It can be described as a curse that would never be lifted..._

The (...) is the lines that are too blurred to read. I continue reading and reach the part when it mentions Jonouchi :

 _It is the duty of the current Katsuya to continue the duty of the family , until he fades away forever..._

The pages leave me really messed up , and I know it's one of the most inconvenient times, but I suddenly think of "Save me, won't you ?" Could it be that the author knew of this... But I still don't understand about the entire "fading away" and "sacrifice" part - why does that need to happen and what does it have to do with Jonouchi ?

Chapter 4 : **  
**

 **Sunday (RW)  
**

 _Monday (TW)_

I then look up to see "it". "It" is...Jonouchi ?

I immediately feel the cold shivers at my back as "it" comes closer to me and whispers something unintelligible. Reflexively, I stand up and start backing away from "it"; however, I wonder whether to do it or not and reach the decision that I should at least take a closer look at "it" before I do anything. So, I open my eyes widely enough and try to observe "it" as much as possible.

I only catch a glimpse of "it" before, but I must say that it has a strong resemblance with that mutt. And that is definitely confirmed again when I take a look another time.

"It" is definitely a he – which is very certain and undeniable – and he has a quite attractive…figure, I must say. He is quite tall, just as the same height as Jonouchi, and slim too. Shoulder-length hair covers his face and the long golden locks of his bangs are even messier than the mutt's; but I do not get a desperate feeling to touch and rearrange his hair as I do with …him – yes, I know…that means that I often have to resist myself to not take a comb and make his hair look proper. Under the yellow fringes are his brown orbs with a sienna glint differing from the ochre spark which always glitters brightly in Katsuya's - not that I notice, of course.

His outfit is rather… out of the normal fashion sense, and it reminds me of the clothing of a quite old time ago - Egypt, I suppose. A forest green tunic which reaches his knees adorns his slender body and I can't help but feel that the color suits this guy well, just as it does with Jonouchi - actually, all clothes of the green shades suit him greatly, they really complement his eyes ... Did I just mention something about that mutt again, and not something sarcastic or insulting but a compliment ?

I also notice that he is bare-footed, resulting in me unable to start looking down at his feet. Yes, I have always been curious about how Jonouchi's legs look like... I mean everyone says that he cares for his body really well and stuffs... I cannot believe what I've just been talking about - probably something about "that guy" again, right ? - But it's not my fault that he's so damn attractive and cute...

I take a step closer to him and when detect no malicious intents. He's now right in front of me and I can see that he's definitely not a human, despite how Jonouchi-looking he might be.

-Jonouchi ? - I speak out to "it" , and I'm quite sure that I almost whimper that out.

He gives me a questioning look and his eyebrows furrow as he starts to look at me as though I am an UFO. He then widens his eyes in astonishment :

-Seth...?

-Seth ? As in the Priest ? - I ask him - How do you know him ?

He then suddenly puts his arms around my body and happily exclaims :

-Seth ! Seth !

It's strange, weird and peculiar that the feeling when someone who is a lot like your obsession embracing you feels a lot like when your old crush one day decides to return your feelings towards him by pulling you into a hug right in front of your new crush, except the fact that there is no Jounouchi here right now. Imagine how it would really be like if the real mutt is actually cuddling against me with those honey locks of hair right where I want them to be. And I would be able to brush those strands away and feel the softness of them. I have always wanted, no in need of touching them, to be able to caress them and take in their intoxicating flowery scent.

I have become too obsessed with him, have I not ?

Suddenly, the image of him starts to falter apart and is replaced with Jounouchi himself. Despite how much I care to be touched by him even just once, a light bulb is turned up and a warning sign appears in my head : This is not him. This is not him. Move away. Move away.

And what can a calculating person like me do when my mind starts shouting "BEWARE!" signs like that ? I pull apart, of course.

As the saying goes : "Better said than done" and I suppose I am no exception. It takes quite a lot of effort and willpower to move myself away from the soothingly warm touch radiating closely, but I finally manage to do so.

He whines in surprise but says nothing. Instead, he adverts his gaze from me and begins looking at everything else. Although he does not say it out, I can sense the disappointment and desperation around him. Why does he have to look so much like the mutt that it hurts greatly to just see him sad ? Why does a sudden feeling of uneasiness and anxiety appear that forces me to soothe him ?

Strangely enough, the name itself just comes up in my mind and it gives me a warmly familiar feeling of t. It is like when you see an old acquaintance whose name you have forgotten but do not know why ; and you suddenly remember it in the most convenient of all time.

Jono might even be the right name for him. After all, if omit the later part of "Jounouchi" and cross off the 'o' before, we have his name. Plus, he looks exactly the same as the mutt, save for some minor differences, so it is the most appropriate and suitable name for "it".

I ask him hesitantly a while later :

-Is it okay if I call you ...Jono ?

Still no reply from him, but he is slightly . I chuckle as it makes me remember about Jounouchi's jumpiness ; I always smile alone in a maniacal way when I think of him being startled by his friends and everyone begins looking at me strangely. I cannot help it , he is just so adorable like that.

-...

-I'll take it as a Yes.

-...

-I'm Kaiba.

-No, you're Seth.

Jono stubbornly says back with an incredibly cute pout on his face that reminds me of a particular time Jounouchi found out that the bakery near the school ran out of Mon Blanc cakes and he had to eat a raspberry pavlova instead. Not that I actually followed him really; or the other time when I saw him petting an adorable-looking kitten which suddenly jumped him, resulting in them falling onto a water puddle and an annoyed but cute mutt.

I unknowingly smirk to him when Jono turns around all of a sudden mumbling :

-You...you're so like him...

-...

-I, no we, will always be there for you...

He looks at me straight in the eyes and I can then see the determination and confidence hidden deep in the depths. Even his gaze is like Jounouchi's ; every time before a duel, the mutt always give that assuring look at his nerd friends and a fiercer glare at his opponents. He always succeeds in surprising me with his increasingly improved skills and techniques whenever he faces a tough or stronger enemy

 **"Whoosh!"**

Just literally after I say that, something flashes so bright that forces me to instinctively close my eyes; it gives off a feeling of nostalgic and incredulous familiarity. Memories? It always has to be them, doesn't it ?

I sigh heavily and open my eyes again, but to my astonishment, I'm not in the same room anymore. I scarcely begin to look for Jono and there he is : standing in a far corner of the room and leaning onto a pillar.

Actually, it might be better if I describe the where I am first. There's no doubt that I'm not in the same room anymore, since I can't see any bookshelves or file cases as well as the floral and vanilla-like smell of old books. Various tables and chairs are scattered around the room. It has an unnatural interior : on the walls are bright goldenrod bricks stacked with mikado yellow ones creating an abnormal harmonic color mixture ; the floor is formed from dark yellow and honey sand tiles. About four mammoth silver pillars support the ceiling and a wooden door is at the end of the room.

Jono's still in the same emerald green tunic as before and he doesn't look quite different, except the fact that on his feet lays a pair of sinopia sandals. I hurriedly rush to him and question him :

-Where am I ?

-...

-Answer me. Where am I ?

-...

Having enough of his stubbornness, I sigh and try to snatch the book from him. However, to my amazement and quite a bit of horror, my hands start to blur when I touch that Jounouchi look-alike hands, as if I am a ghost myself... I gasp in terrify as I think that there is definitely something appalling happening to me, but then, a theory runs through my mind and I mumble : "It can't be" in surprise. I take a deep breath and begin walking through Jono, making my body fade as well, but when I step out, everything is back to normal and he still doesn't respond to me, like he doesn't acknowledge me, or more precise, Jono doesn't know I am here !

I smirk victoriously as I come to the conclusion : I am not real in this world. Yes, I know it may sound absolutely confusing and unclear, but it is the truth and the only rational explanation I have thought of by far. Just think of it like this, I have been transported into a different dimension under the effect of a time warp and judging from the Egyptian surroundings and Jono himself, this must be his world. I cannot help but wonder, though, if this really is his place and it's Egypt, could it be possible that he is the reincarnation of...Jounouchi ?! I might be jumping to conclusions but what if it is ? Looking from their similarities from the appearance and even in personality, one can assume that they are twins just from one look. I cannot let my thoughts down yet, however, because if Jono really belongs to this world and knows the Priest so , how come he has not appeared in the memories of my older self ?

A fragrant smell of lavenders, heliotropes and lilies-of-the-valley emits from Jono. How surprising is that it is just the same as the mutt's usual sweet scent. And to be honest , I definitely do enjoy it, not just because I spend most of my time with them in the reading room, but also it's what I enjoy the third most about Jounouchi. Every time that mutt accidentally trip over something and lands almost on top of me in an expert way, the fragrant and soothing smell of lavenders, forget-me-not and not too strong-smelling pansies hits me and flies directly to my nostrils; which then teleports straight to my brain and nervous system, paralyzing all the neutrons and muscle movement. If I remember correctly, whenever that happens, I will often be able to keep a nonchalant facial expression, while helping him stand up and walking away as fast as possible. It certainly and absolutely takes all my will and common sense to not do anything further, for example, push him into the nearest locker and and ravish every of his innocence, or just simply commence kissing him passionately and mark him as mine. You have no idea how much I want to do everything like that, or even more if possible, to him.

Sorry if you find what I say too disturbing and out of nature, even myself think that they are perverted. It is probably best solution no one, especially and specifically Jounouchi, knows them. Oh, how have I become such a twisted person !

While I am not paying attention, Jono has put down his book onto a nearby table and is now humming a pleasant tune . The melodies are strangely familiar and something buried deep inside me is awoken up upon hearing them. Something relating to all of this time warping. Something that must be essential for this matter but has been hidden.

 **"Click!"**

Comes the sound of a door opening and it interferes with my thinking . I don't have to guess who opens it, though, because that person has already stepped out in front of me; and it is no one else but him - the Priest.

-Seth ? - says Jono as he turns around to face the intruder.

Yes, it is no one else but that reincarnation of me in the Egyptian times. It has been quite a while since the last time I saw him and that face of his hasn't changed a bit. Still weirdly similar to me but with a tanner skin complexion. The clothes are different as well : yale blue and white tunic , golden earrings and dark brown sandals.

-Jono ?

Seth calls out to the other boy and he turns around. Smiling.

His smile is so...breathtaking, so reminiscent of Jonouchi's , so radiant that I believe the entire world will collapse if their smiles disappear. I cannot help but think how it would be like just to be the possessor of it, to see him flash it whenever he sees me. Sadly though, that will never happen. For we have always been rivals that any rational thought of something further makes me twitch and squirm.

However, that does not mean that it is impossible for me to develop feelings for him. I suppose that you have all known that by now. It has turned from despise and hatred into fascination which lately develops into an unhealthy addition , a hazardous obsession. Even before this whole bizzare ordeal has begun.

I have to stop myself from overthinking about these emotions before it turns into an even more complicated problem and resume to observe the Priest. He is now smiling back at Jono and I have to pause because it is so familiar. It has been a long time since I actually smile with other people, apart from Mokuba and watching myself really doing so is ...weird.

He then proceeds to move closer to the blond and tries to ...hold his hand ? An evident blush slowly creeps onto Jono's cheeks as he bashfully returns it.

Seriously, even the densest person can already detect that there is "something" more than friendship between these twos. Looking at the flushing of Jono's face and the barely seen redness on Seth's , I am quite sure that it has been confirmed that they are somewhat attracted to each other.

And could it be that features of Jono appealing to him are the same ones that I do so with Jounouchi ? But if they are indeed like that , why didn't Jono appear in those flashbacks ?

Jono is humming happily when a strong wind shuts the front door up tightly with a loud noise.

 **"BAM!"**

Alarm bells begin to ring in my mind and my intuition tells me that something is wrong.

I see Jono's smile fades away as he sees something behind Seth. He shouts loudly and push the Priest to a far corner :

-Do not touch him !

With that, the entire room begins to shake as if there is an earthquake underneath. When it finally stops, the light has gone out, leaving a complete darkness around me. An uncanny creepy laughing sound emerges , instantly giving me the heebie-jeebies.

In a flash of bright light, I think I see Jono screaming something on top of his lungs to Seth :

-Go ! Leave and never return !

That raises even more question marks than before but I ignore them for now. I should really be aware of what's happening next.

 **"Whoosh!"**

I open my eyes again to the same room and Jono is nowhere to be seen - I suppose that he may have gone somewhere - and the room is pitched black. I remember correctly that the candles were still lit, until a gust of wind blew them out. In addition, there was still light from the ventilation and I declare that no one should ever dare challenge my memory, which has been tested over and over again.

I take out my phone and turn it on. The time is still 8.00...  
As if time itself has not moved at all...or it could be that I have set the wrong timer, which is highly unlikely ! How is this possible ? How can anyone have the ability to do such things ?

I am not easily threatened by the dark , but what is happening now gives me the creeps up my spine. I cannot see any other thing around me. There are whispers and mutters all around the room. They constantly shift from one place to another, making my head want to explode not only because of the noises outside but also from the never-ending buzzing that has just appeared. Those voices whisper disturbing things and horrifying images to my mind and I feel that if it continues like this, I'll go insane.

In the dreadful darkness of the room comes a mysterious low-pitched laugh which bears a strong resemblance to the laugh before. It's threatening, intimidating and downright frightening. And is it me or is the laugh becoming louder and closer to where I am standing ?

Just before it exceeds any further , I realize I cannot move anymore and everything seems to have been frozen. I try to break free from the grasp but to no avail did it work. I quickly think of a plan to escape this situation when a barely audible whisper is heard :

 _-I'll save you..._

Another strange event is going to happen, isn't it ?

 **"Whoosh!"**

I close my eyes, but I can still see something. No, not an object but like a scene. Two oddly familiar figures in a brightly lit room are glaring at one another intensely. One of them starts shouting something I can't hear clearly and the other just stands still. A black beam erupts from the palm of a figure and a navajo white appears from the other one's hand as they both shout incoherent words.

There is a blur of white and then I can see everything again. It seems that I have been teleported into somewhere else, which appears to be an underground passage. Under my feet are debris and rocks or stones littered in an indefinite pattern.

I have experienced these teleportation so much lately that I am accustomed to them now.

I mutter annoyingly and find my way up the end of the passage. I suddenly have a feeling that I must go through it now, otherwise, something terrible is going to occur. So I step in the large opening and prepare for what is going to come.

It looks as though I am in a cave. A definitely beautiful one, I must say. The cave is enormous with numerous high boulders filled with sparkling blue crystals that gleam whatever angle you are looking at. Those gigantic quartz are a lot bigger than the gemstones normally displayed in jewelry shops or boutiques. Each of them has a unique color and a different shape.

However, the thing that appears brightest of them all is...Jounouchi ; somehow, the glittery flickering of the great sapphires manage to combine together with the golden spark of ametrines to form a magnificent light sphere on him. We can be like this forever , just me looking at him from afar and him not noticing me.

He does not seem to have noticed me though - the mutt is in the state of mind where nothing else matters - despite the fact that we are both in a place where one can clearly hear what others say. He is standing on a dangerous-looking cliff...

He is going to jump, isn't he ?

I race towards him and shout as big as I can :

-Katsuya ! Stop !

He still has not heard me yet. But that does not stop me from speeding up and I catch Jounouhchi's wrist just when he is about to jump down into the dark abyss underneath. I do not want to know what is in there and will never venture there on my own, unless someone who is so important to me that I am willing to sacrifice everything for him.

He faints in the best time possible, which is now, and perfectly lands exactly onto my chest. I should be grateful for spending all the spare time training to be strong enough for Jounouchi to rest on. He looks so peaceful when sleeping with the occasional huffing sound. Cute.

I unknowingly smile and whisper into his ear :

-Sleep tight for now...

 **End of chapter 4.**

* * *

Hey...

You know what, screw whatever I said earlier about no more author notes or something something. Just erase them all !

Ok, I think I make things a little bit confusing on the day here. So think of it like this : the day in the real world is Sunday, but in this world is Monday because it's another dimension. The time in the real world is still 8.00 but time in the other world moves.

Like this :

-Real world : time stops

-This world : time moves

So basically, they're kinda stuck and the title The seven days still makes sense. It's just not in the real world but this whole "crystal" world. If still confused, PM me and I'll explain it more clearly. But there won't be any spoilers, so don't worry !

Anyway, thanks for the kind views and reviews on "The seven days". It really means a lot when you guys put effort in reading this, though it's kinda weird and makes complete no sense at all...

I also want to know if the change of Kaiba into quite a lovesick fool is too sudden or not ?

And to make for this lateness, next chapter will feature Jounouchi's P.O.V for the first time in this story ! So be sure to check it out !

Until the next time, ciao !


End file.
